Simple compliment
by Evercold
Summary: One thing had come clear through dating, girls mood varied like the weather in April. Yet to suddenly demand of him to be overly romantic - when HE happened to be lazy-ass Shikamaru. And more strangely, SHE happened to be bad-ass Temari ShikaTema Onesh


**A/n: I haven't really posted anything for a long time, and figured I was about time I got my lazy a… rear movin' so I typed this in. It's actually a drabble I wrote quite some time ago, along with another bunch to don't be surprised to see a couple of ShikaTema oneshots from me in the near future.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, this is a fictional story any resemblance to persons – alive/dead – or selfcontent singers, is merely a coincidence.**

Dating is a mysterious process, for two individuals to be able to cope physically and mentally in coordination, certain knowledge is necessary.

In order to let someone into something as fragile as your heart, it requires a great trust in the person.

Shikamaru had learned this from the two months that had passed since _he_ had opened his heart to a certain Sunan beauty, and she had revealed the more tender sides of herself, though he still loved every bit of her.

One of the things he had taken notices to and mentally categorized under 'extremely important' was that her mood varied like the weather of spring.

One minute she could be all lovey-dovey, hugging him, whispering sweets in his ear, holding him, kissing him, telling him how she loved him – then without notice, she would suddenly shift to unexplained anger, and her hand would dash to the fan.

Through severe exposure to said phenomena, he had eventually improved one single of his ability beyond the point he would have estimated earlier to be his limit – his skill at running away, hiding, dodging and shadowing.

Temari had taught him how to truly flee, and do it good.

Of course she taught him lot of other things with more positive qualities to them.

Joy, pleasure, trust, strength.

And though he lived in constant fear of the volcano erupting, he lived happily.

Is volcanic ground not said to be exceptionally fertile?

And her anger was indeed a frightening, yet it paled completely compared to a rare habit of hers.

_-and this is where the story really starts-_

There were occasions on which Temari suddenly despised being a Tomboy, and then insisted upon being '_the woman she was_', which in it's essence could have been excellent, were it not for the fact that her idea of 'the woman she was' was based upon her surrounding teenagers – girls whom Shikamaru had instantly categorized as bimbos.

This perversion of her character had two levels to it, on first she was fully transformed – cared more for her appearance, took him shopping, _blew kisses…!_

But this had proved nothing compared to level two, the partial transformation.

Then she would suddenly demand of him to act more proper, be more of a gentleman and he would be forced far beyond the borders of his innate common courtesy.

He praised himself lucky for having seen only a handful of these fits, but a handful times were more than enough for him to name it; '_that troublesome thing_' (not to be confused with: _troublesome thing, the troublesomething, this troublesome thing or those troublesome things_)

-_And this is were the story Really starts-_

It was probably this sporadic urge to be ordinary, that one morning caused her to suddenly bark:

"Say somethin' nice t'me"

In the following silence he had been staring at her with a face complete revealing his feelings which where along the lines of:

_Eh? What the…? Troublesome_

The one riddle he hadn't managed to solve yet – the female mind.

His brow furrowed quizzically and his eyes ran up and down her stern face, hoping to find reason hidden there.

Of course he was in vain, and Shikamaru – who valued his life – hurried to comply.

Now the problem of being smart, the problem of being able to figure out 200 possible scenarios, is that when his girlfriend asked Shikamaru such a simple question, his mind came up with a humongous list of which most were, a score was slightly modified to be more pleasing, and 5 were downright lies.

It was just so damn difficult to find the right thing to say when you have that many options.

"err…" he eventually said as she started glaring daggers at him, "you're beautiful…?"

This didn't have the wished effect on her, an frustrated sigh left her, causing his previously furrowed brows to rise.

"Who are ye, freakin' James Blunt?" She asked haughtily – of course referring to the mythological ninja who was said to be able to reach a pitch were even boulders crumbled before his voice.

Her joke caused him to smirk, but her suddenly clenched fist told her that was never the intention.

Shrugging away the constant waves of lethal malice she emitted he yawned lazily.

"What do you want then?" He asked slowly, as if speaking to a spoiled child."

Luckily for him, this didn't unleash the usual punishment, instead it only made her head sink.

He _knew_ by now what it meant when she averted her gaze like that – she was embarrassed.

"I just want'cha" she started tentatively with that mellow voice she only used on these occasions,"… to say somethin' romantic t'me. It's been so long since last"

His eyes wandered across her face, searching for evidence of her fooling him, but he found none, and he knew that he couldn't stand seeing her like that, he was forced to comply.

"tsch.." He sighed, "troubleso…" he was cut off involuntarily though, by the sight of her hand inching towards her fan.

"err…" he said but was forced to pause, thinking.

Suddenly though, a smug grin appeared on his face and he finished the sentence:

"I must say, the light of the sun – bright yet naught in thy comparison – doth frame thy bottom in a most exquisite way, easily clarified as the eighth wonder of the world, how joyous I am to be able to let my eyes wander when thou lookst away."

She hit him with her fan – hard

--

**I know you hear this often, but I **_**beg**_** of you to review, it really makes my day…**

**Grovel grovel grovel**

**-signing out**


End file.
